This study has as its goal the description of patterns of care which are created by the interaction between patients and providers during the year following diagnosis. The range and variability of these patterns will be related to patient and provider characteristics, cost of care, and intermediate outcomes for patients. Major elements in the pattern include such factors as a) timing or provider contacts and referrals, b) patient delay from appearance of symptoms to first contact, c) patient compliance with appointments, d) characteristics of providers and care settings, e) type of service (surgery, diagnostic tests, and other medical services). The information is provided primarily by patient interview and is validated by comparison with other sources which are able to provide information on aspects of the total picture. The patients have one of three cancers: colorectal, lung, or breast cancer. Work during the first year has demonstrated that the cooperation of pathologists, physicians, and patients in such a project can be secured. Data generated by this study is to be presented to the participating physicians in a forum which facilitates exchange of information to improve cancer control.